Electronic devices, such as multiple-part mobile phones and communicators, typically comprise a battery in the part of a housing of the device, which comprises the main part of the functional elements, such as a central processing unit, memories and input and charging means. However, a display element, for example, is usually located in another part of the housing of the device. Thus, power has to be transferred, for example, with a flex and a coaxial cable over a fixing element, such as a hinge joint or a slide mechanism, from the part of a housing, which comprises the battery to the part of a housing, which comprises the display element.
There are several problems with these kinds of devices. For example, the devices are difficult and expensive to manufacture, because the complicated fixing elements with electronic connectors and a large battery limit the layout of the device. Additionally, the battery generates heat while operating, and if the battery is large the heat cannot be removed very effectively. Furthermore, because the number of components necessary for carrying out the transfer of power is large and wires are long, there is additional power consumption in the device. The expensive flex, filters and large capacitors in particular raise manufacturing costs.